


Acht

by kybusan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kybusan/pseuds/kybusan
Summary: "Acht mal, du Idiot!", fauchte er mit einer gut hörbaren Enttäuschung bevor er sich umdrehte und sich auf einem Steinblock in der Nähe niederliess.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 4





	Acht

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979862) by [kybusan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kybusan/pseuds/kybusan). 

> _ In dem Moment als ich dich zum ersten Mal sah, wusste ich, dass ich in Schwierigkeiten war. Verschissenen, auswegslosen Schwierigkeiten. Die Art von Schwierigkeit die ganze Welten niederreissen konnte, sie zu Staub zerfallen lassen konnte – nicht die Art von Schwierigkeit von der man sich erholt, weiser und stärker wieder auferstehen würde. Nein, du würdest meine Welt niederreissen, dessen war ich mir bewusst. _
> 
> _ Unser erster Kampf glich daher einer kleineren Katastrophe, der zweite war kaum weniger katastrophal, bedenkt man, dass du mich beinahe mit nur einer Hand getötet hast - im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes. Unser dritter Kampf jedoch war der bisher aufregendste. _

«Ich… ich brauch ne Sekunde!», würgte er hervor, wohl wissend dass er dem anderen eine willkommene Angriffsfläche bot. Eine, die er rücksichtslos nützen würde, um ihn zu verspotten und anzugreifen. Und dass dieser kommende Angriff ihn aus den Latschen kippen lassen würde. Nichtsdestotrotz machte er, seine linke Seite haltend, einen Schritt zurück und senkte sein Schwert mit all der demütigen Grazie die seinem geschundenen und wunden Körper noch inne wohnte. Was nicht mehr viel war. Um ehrlich zu sein, er glich wohl eher einem geschlagenen, armseligen Etwas als einem jugendlichen, stolzen Helden. Aber, anstelle dieses letzten Schlags den er beinahe sehnsüchtig herbei wünschte, griff sein Gegner nach dem Kragen seiner verissenen Uniform und zerrte seinen Körper brutal an sich heran.

«Was ist los? Du schenkst diesem Kampf kaum Beachtung. Deine Angriffe sind lasch und du lässt deine Deckung fallen! Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, wie oft ich dich in der letzten Stunde hätte töten können?» flüsterte sein Gegner mit einer tiefen, knurrenden Stimme direkt in sein Ohr. 

Und Ichigo versuchte, sein Zittern zu unterdrücken. Er versuchte es verzweifelt. Aber Grimmjows Nähe, seine Stimme, die wütende Neugier die in diesen Worten mitschwang, der Geruch seines Schweisses vermischt mit dem metallenen Geschmack von Blut – all das war einfach zu viel für ihn. Immerhin zeigte der ehemalige Espada soviel Anstand nicht näher auf Ichigos Zittern einzugehen als er seinen Kragen wieder los liess. 

«Acht mal, du Idiot!», fauchte er mit einer gut hörbaren Enttäuschung bevor er sich umdrehte und sich auf einem Steinblock in der Nähe niederliess. 

«Acht mal? Jetzt verarscht du mich aber! Auf keinen Fall hättest du mich …». 

«Acht mal, Kurosaki!», unterbrach ihn Grimmjow mit Nachdruck. Als ihn Ichigo fragend anstarrte, seufzte Grimmjow zwar genervt, begann aber dennoch aufzuzählen.

«Das erste Mal war, als du über deine eigenen Füsse gestolpert bist.»

> _Deine Augen! Es schien, als ob du mich mit nur einem Blick verschlingen würdest, als ob du meine Seele entblössest! _

«Das zweite Mal war kurz danach, ein weiterer Stolperer.

> _Ich war abgelenkt durch dein Lachen, dieser kleine kichernde beinahe glucksende Ton der über deine Lippen kommt wann immer du eine Öffnung in meiner Deckung erkennst. _

«Das dritte Mal war, als wir dort drüben aufeinander prallten, nahe dem Ufer. Du hast dein Schwert in einem zu lockeren Griff gehalten. Es wäre einfach gewesen dieses irrsinnig riesige Metzgermesser das du Zangetsu nennst aus deiner Hand zu schlagen.» 

> _Ich erinnerte mich an den Tag, als du dir mit nackten Oberkörper dein dreckiges und blutiges Gesicht gewaschen hast. Erinnerte mich, wie die Tropfen deinem Rücken entlang perlten, wie glitzernde Diamanten im Sonnenuntergang. Und wie ich meinen Impuls unterdrücken musste diese Diamanten nicht von deiner Haut zu lecken, nicht das Salz deines Schweisses, das Eisen deines Blutes schmecken zu wollen. _

«Das vierte Mal war, als sich meine Hand um deine Kehle geschlungen hat. Du hast dich noch nicht einmal richtig gewehrt.»

> _ Ich hab das wirklich zu sehr gemocht, nicht? Nicht nur dieser Hautkontakt, die Nähe unserer Körper, so unmittelbar zu fühlen, wie deine ureigene Körperwärme in Wellen auf mich abstrahlte, wie dein Reiatsu mich in Grund und Boden drückte. Nein, es waren nicht nur diese körperlich fühlbaren Dinge die mich geil machten, sondern vorallem auch dass ich dir ausgeliefert war … Scheisse, bin ich ein Masochist? _

«Das fünfte Mal war, als du mich auf meinem Rücken hattest. Aber anstatt deinen Job zu vollenden, hast du gezögert. Eine Möglichkeit dich mit einem gut platzierten Cero in die nächste Hölle zu befördern. Wenn das ganze hier denn echt wäre.»

> _Oder vielleicht bin ich doch kein Masochist? Dich unter mir zu haben, mich in deinen Augen zu verlieren, mich wundernd, nach was deine Lippen wohl schmecken … Heidelbeeren? Schmeckt die Haut einer Seele überhaupt nach irgendwas? Fühlt sich die Haut einer Seele annähernd nach etwas Lebendigem an? – Scheisse, ich muss mit diesen Gedanken aufhören! _

«Ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Du kannst aufhören, ich hab's kapiert!», rief Ichigo peinlich berührt, nur um gleich ein weiteres Mal von Grimmjow belehrt zu werden. 

«Das sechste Mal war vor fünfzehn Minuten, als du meinen Schlag blockiert hast, ich dafür aber mit einem Kick geantwortet habe. Du hast deine Balance verloren, was ziemlich vorteilhaft gewesen wäre.»

> _Und wieder! Ich war abgelenkt! Dieses Mal von diesen blauen Flammen, die du Augen nennst! Es war nicht der Kick ans Schienbein der mich die Balance verlieren liess. Verdammt noch mal! Ich ertrinke in diesen Augen! _

«Das siebte Mal war gerade eben,» schloss Grimmjow unbeirrt seine exakten Erklärungen darüber, wie oft er in der letzten Stunde die Chance gehabt hatte, den Stellvertreter-Shinigami zu töten. 

Peinlich genug, konnte Ichigo jedes dieser sieben Male körperlich fühlen, sein Versagen auch noch so unbeeindruckt aufgezählt zu bekommen, grenzte beinahe an Folter. 

«Das sind bloss sieben Mal,» schmollte Ichigo mit einem Hauch Triumph in seiner Stimme, da ihm plötzlich in den Sinn kam, dass Grimmjow anfangs von acht Gelegenheiten gesprochen hatte.

Kaum hatten diese Worte seine Lippen verlassen spürte er auch schon wie sich Grimmjows Klaue in seinen Haaren vergrub und sein Kopf hart und unsanft nach hinten gerissen wurde. Wie um alles in der Welt hatte er sich so schnell hinter ihn begeben können?

«Acht!», schnurrte Grimmjow leise und leicht amüsiert in sein Ohr während Panteras glühender Stahl Ichigos Haut beinahe sanft berührte. Dennoch bildete sich ein hauchdünner Schnitt an seiner Kehle, genau dort, wo die Klinge nur für einen Sekundenbruchteil gelegen hatte. Und auf einmal fielen Ichigo die sprichwörtlichen Schuppen von den Augen: die ganze letzte Stunde hatte sich der ehemalige Espada zurückgehalten, hatte seine Attacken nur halbherzig durchgeführt. Ganz so, als ob eine Raubkatze in Menschengestalt mit dem abgelenkten Möchtegern-Shinigami ein Spiel getrieben hatte. 

«Scheisse,» stöhnte Ichigo hilflos, und vielleicht auch ein klein wenig verärgert. Ein kleines, fieses Kichern streifte sein Ohr.

«Und das ist alles was du dazu zu sagen hast?»

Dieses mal hörte es sich wirklich so an, als ob Grimmjow schnurrte. Vielleicht war es auch ein leichtes Knurren und er wünschte sich nur, dass es einem zufriedenen Schnurren glich, kam es Ichigo in den Sinn, als er spürte wie das Reissen an seinen Haaren plötzlich aufhörte. Aber bevor er sich für das eine oder andere entscheiden konnte, schickte ihn ein unverhältnismässig harter Tritt in seinen Allerwertesten in den Staub.

Ichigos Aufprall war so stark, dass für einen Moment lang kaum Luft holen konnte. Einen tiefen Atemzug später wünschte er sich er hätte sich auf den Rücken gedreht bevor er nach Luft schnappte. Der inhalierte Sand und Staub brannte in seinen Lungen und er begann stark zu husten. Als er sich endlich auf seinen Rücken drehen konnte und den Hustenanfall in den Griff bekam, fühlte er sich matter und erschlagener als vorher, schmeckte noch immer den Sand zwischen seinen Zähnen und war bis zum Abwinken verlegen. 

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Grimmjow wieder auf dem kleinen Felsbrocken Platz genommen. Mit seinem rechten Bein leicht angezogen, mit einem Arm der nonchalant über sein Knie gelegt war und seinem Kopf leicht zur Seite gedreht, sah er aus wie eine verfickte Statue. Eine Statue mit dem wohl genervtesten Ausdruck den man sich vorstellen konnte, sicher. Aber dennoch wie etwas, das man stundenlang verzückt betrachten konnte. Ichigo stöhnte leise und schloss seine Augen. Er musste sich auf etwas anderes konzentrieren, etwas, das er nicht stundenlang verzückt betrachten wollte. 

Grimmjow hatte ja recht, Ichigo hatte sich nicht auf ihren Kampf konzentriert. Wer die personifizierte Zerstörung besiegen möchte, der sollte seine Gedanken beieinander haben und sich – im schlimmsten Fall – auf Agieren und Reagieren, Parieren und Attackieren konzentrieren. Zumindest so viel war er dem blauhaarigen, angepissten Kater schuldig. Denn auch wenn es nur – wie Urahara es leichthin nannte – ein Trainingskampf unter Freunden war, zügelte Grimmjow seine Attacken nie. Er antwortete nie mit nur einem halbherzigen Konter, war nie auch nur im Mindesten beeindruckt oder gar eingeschüchtert von Ichigos Können. Im Gegenteil, bis jetzt hatte Grimmjow jedesmal diesen einen, letzten, alles vernichtenden Schlag gesucht wenn sich ihre Klingen kreuzten. 

Die endgültige Vernichtung des Stellvertreter-Shinigami – und Grimmjow betonte immer wieder, dass dies der einzige Grund war wieso er sich Uraharas eher laschen Bedingungen fügte – war sein einziges Ziel. Und insgeheim war Ichigo genau dafür dankbar. Grimmjow behandelte ihn nicht wie den grossen Retter der Soul Society, dem man besser kein Haar krümmte. Der Sexta warf all sein Können in die Waagschale und forderte ihn, wie es vielleicht nur noch Kenpachi tat. Nur mit mehr Kalkül, Geschicklichkeit und Wendigkeit. Und ja, auch mit einer weitaus mörderischeren Präzision. Nur genau diese mörderische Präzision war in den letzten Wochen durch etwas anderes ersetzt worden. Etwas das immer noch zerstörerisch war, aber vielleicht nicht mehr ganz so tödlich. Dennoch schuldete Ichigo dem anderen mehr Aufmerksamkeit. Er sollte wirklich weniger über Heidelbeeren, glitzernde Diamanten und den Geschmack von Seelenhaut nachdenken und sich voll und ganz auf den Kampf konzentrieren. Wenn er doch nur Gedanken lesen könnte! 

> _Vor einem Monat noch hättest du mich mit Freuden gekillt, ohne auch nur einmal mit der Wimper zu zucken. Du hättest wohl Kisuke mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen im Gesicht erklärt, dass ich einfach nicht stark genug gewesen sei. Wenn überhaupt. Oder du hättest ihm überlegen erklärt, dass du mich schlicht und ergreifend von meiner unwürdigen, miserablen, menschlichen Existenz erlöst hättest._

Seine Augen wieder öffnend, drehte Ichigo seinen Kopf in die Richtung des Ex-Espada. Mit einem leicht mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck fragte er:«Was geht eigentlich in deinem dickel, sturen Schädel vor?»

Grimmjow antwortete nicht, aber eine seiner Augenbrauen zuckte leicht und er warf ihm einen Blick zu der töten konnte. Unbeeindruckt stützte sich Ichigo auf seine Ellbogen und fuhr fort:«Noch vor einem Monat hättest du mich mit Freuden erledigt, hätte ich eine solch lausige Leistung wie heute gebracht.»

«Vor einem Monat? Da überschätzt du dich gehörig!», knurrte Grimmjow wütend.

> _Lügner!_

«Na gut, dann eben vor einer Woche,» seufzte Ichigo irritiert und rollte mit seinen Augen. «Also, wieso hast du nicht … du weisst schon … wieso hast du es nicht beendet als ich das erste Mal gestolpert bin?»

> _ Ein rosaner Schatten der Verlegenheit irritierte mich!_

«Oder das zweite Mal?»

> _Dein warmherziges, ehrliches Lächeln stoppte mich._

«Wieso hast du mir beim dritten Mal nicht Zangetsu aus der Hand geschlagen und mir deine Faust durch meine Brust gerammt wie du es eigentlich hättest tun können?»

> _ Du hast mich nicht bemerkt, vor ein paar Tagen. Ich konnte beobachten, wie du ein paar flache Steine über die Wasseroberfläche springen lassen hast. Drei Hüpfer. Vier Hüpfer. Und es schien, als ob du in der Zeit verloren seist._

«Wieso hast du mich nicht gekillt als du mich auf dem Rücken hattest?»

> _WIE! Wie um alles in der Welt ist es möglich sich so verführerisch zu unterwerfen und gleichzeitig dieses alles überwältigende, dominierende Reiatsu auszustrahlen? _

«Wieso hast du nicht deinen Cero benutzt beim fünften Mal?»

> _ Du hast dir, verdammt noch mal, die Lippen geleckt! WIESO? Wieso hast du diese eine Gelegenheit nicht beim Schopf gepackt? _

«Was ist mit dem sechsten Mal? Wieso hast du mich nicht k.o. geschlagen?»

> _Wie_ _flüssiges Caramel. So würde ich die Farbe deiner Augen beschreiben._

«Was ist mit dem siebten Mal? Dem achten Mal? Warum hast du dich beherrscht? Weil, das war es, nicht wahr?»

> _ Bist du dir eigentlich im Klaren darüber, was du mir antust? Hast du die leiseste Ahnung davon, wie es sich anfühlt, dir so nah zu sein? Wie ich mir ständig wünsche, dass du nicht so offensichtlich dahinschmilzt kaum hab ich dich mal in meinem Griff! Als ob deine Seele selbst sich wünscht von mir berührt zu werden. Und, bei allen Göttern, stopp dieses Zittern, ich krieg jedes Mal nen Ständer!_

«Und was ist mit jetzt? Keine Chance dass ich Zangetsu schnell genug erreiche,» fragte Ichigo mit einem heimtückischen Lächeln auf den Lippen und einem Kinn das in Richtung seines ein paar Meter entfernten Schwertes zeigte. 

Grimmjow starrte mit einem leicht zusammengekniffenen Blick auf besagtes Schwert. Diese Klinge hatte ihn mehr als einmal verletzt, sogar jetzt hatte er ein oder zwei mittelschwere Schnittwunden. Nichts, das lebensbedrohlich war, sicher. Dieses Schwert war noch nie zu tief in sein Fleisch gedrungen, die Klinge war noch nie in der Absicht geschwungen worden, ihn in Stück zu hacken. Selbst während ihres Kampfes in Hueco Mundo hatte es dieser _ Mensch _nicht über sein Herz gebracht, ihn endgültig zu erledigen. Nein, mehr noch als seinen Körper hatte diese Klinge öfter schon sein Ego angekratzt. Jeder, dem Grimmjow bis dahin begegnet war, hätte jede noch so winzige Gelegenheit genutzt. Bloss Kurosaki nicht. Seinen Blick von Zangetsu abwendend und seine eigene Waffe suchend, fragte sich Grimmjow ob er wohl schnell genug sein würde, falls Kurosaki je seine Meinung ändern würde. Wahrscheinlich nicht. 

«Tsk,» grummelte Grimmjow mit einem missbilligendem Gesichtsausdruck, stand auf und griff sich Pantera. Er würde eine solch dämliche Frage nicht beantworten, weder die von Kurosaki noch seine eigene. Die eine war bloss ein Köder, die andere – was auch immer die andere war. Der dunkle Schlund des sich öffnenden Gargantua war beinahe schon gross genug um hindurchzugehen, als ihn ein Stein hart an seiner Schulter traf. 

«Ist es so langweilig mit mir zu kämpfen? Echt jetzt? Hast du nicht auch diesem … was immer es ist … zugestimmt? Und bloss weil ich abgelenkt bin durch einige … einige Dinge,» Ichigos gestammelte Schimpferei wurde urplötzlich unterbrochen. 

«DING?!», tobte Grimmjow. Er drehte sich rasend schnell um und warf gleichzeitig Pantera achtlos zu Boden. Sein Schwert würde eh nichts nützen. Bloss drei Schritte und er konnte erneut nach dem Kragen dieser dämlichen Uniform greifen, konnte Ichigo erneut harsch an sich heranziehen. Auch wenn das hiess, dass sie sich wieder viel zu nahe kommen würden. 

«Wag es noch einmal, mich DING zu nennen, und ich schwöre jeder lebenden oder toten Seele, dass ich dich mit blossen Händen Stück für Stück auseinander reissen werde!»

Seltsamerweise war alles, was von dem orangehaarigen Mann kam, ein leises Kichern. Unverhofft griffen seine Hände nach oben, legten sich seine langen Finger sanft aber bestimmt um Grimmjows Handgelenke. 

> _Du weisst es längst schon, fühlst es ebenfalls, nicht wahr?_

Grimmjow war überwältigt. Nicht von der Berührung. Himmel, sie hatten sich bestimmt schon tausende Male berührt: mit Fäusten, Krallen, Füssen, jedem erdenklichen Körperteil den man dem anderen in die Seite rammen konnte. Aber diese eine, sanfte Berührung – die liess seine Welt in Flammen aufgehen. 

> _Nicht! Tu mir das nicht an! _

Alarmiert machte Grimmjow einen Schritt zurück während sich seine Hände vom schwarzen Stoff lösten. Gleichzeitig verkürzte Ichigo die Distanz zwischen ihnen wieder, Handgelenke immer noch beinahe zärtlich umschlungen. 

«Ich würde dich niemals Ding nennen. Du bist Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, der Sexta Espada. Der Espada an dessen Namen ich mich erinnern sollte. Derjenige, der Orihime zu mir brachte damit sie mich heilen konnte. Derjenige, der mehr als nur einmal gegen mich gekämpft hat. Du warst derjenige, der mir erklärte, es sei unser Schicksal uns gegenseitig zu töten, weil wir natürliche Feinde sind. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Derjenige, der in der letzten Stunde mindestens achtmal die Chance hatte, dieses Schicksal zu erfüllen. Und doch bin ich noch am Leben,» erklärte Ichigo mit leiser Stimme. 

Grimmjows Augen wurden grösser und grösser mit jedem Wort das von diesem orangenen, gebeugten Kopf vor ihm kam. So lange wie Ichigo diesen Kopf nicht bewegen würde, so lange wie diese Augen sich nicht in seine Seele bohren konnten, sie mit nur einem Blick in Brand setzen würden – so lange fühlte sich Grimmjow relativ sicher. 

Mit einem scharfen Ruck befreite er seine Handgelenke von der leichten Umklammerung. 

«Dann kill ich dich eben ein ander mal, versprochen!», fauchte er und wandte sich ab. 

Der ehemalige Espada schob seinen Fuß sanft unter Panteras Griff, kickte die Klinge hoch, packte sie mit der einen Hand, während er mit der anderen die Schranke zwischen den Welten aufriss. 

«Wer weiss, vielleicht wird es ja nächste Woche so weit sein,» versprach er ohne sich umzudrehen. 

> _Warum bis nächste Woche warten? _
> 
> _Du killst mich jetzt schon! _


End file.
